Hermione Granger
'Hermione Granger, '''nicknamed "Ronald McDonald" is a contestant in season 3 based on the same character in Harry Potter. She represents her "The Deathly Hallows" version. The Games Introduction Episode She isn't seen much. Episode 1 She is one of the contestants to have glitched. After KPopp fixed the glitches, she was one of the contestants to participate in the swimming challenge.The Terminator nearly beat her, but she came out the victor. Episode 2 She is first seen coming out of the portal along with the others. Hermione wasn't seen much since Awkward won a hot date with whoever she meets in the futuristic bar. As Awkward was attempting to hit on a futuristic male, KPopp paused the game to mock a Cyrus Twerkin' descendant. Hermione's very own descendants were seen later but they are unfortunately elders. Episode 3 She is first seen flirting with fellow contestant, Peeta Mellark. She later participated in the Bowling Challenge where she was partnered with Awkward. Hermione lost with a score of 19. Episode 4 Hermione won the punishment reward; which was all her relationships go down to "disliked" (This punishment reward was first suffered by Taylor Swift in Season 2). KPopp wanted her to fight The Terminator but this later changed to Peeta Mellark (Since, they both were already interacting with each other), also, KPopp announced that she has to be in three fights in the episode. In all her fights (which were against Peeta, The Terminator and Miley Cyrus Twerkin), she lost. KPopp later made Hermione fight Trip just for fun and he was the only person to loose to Hermione the whole episode. Episode 5 She was one of the contestants to participate in the return of the Jelly Bean Challenge. In her first try, she was electrocuted along with fellow contestant, Miley Cyrus Twerkin and passed out. In her second try, she survived by only being affected by minor affects. Later, she participated in the Mechanical Bull Challenge; where she was partnered against Awkward, where she won and was placed in the pool of victors. She was the second contestant to go against Miley Cyrus Twerkin, but lost. After the challenges, Kelly put the "Free Will" back on to see how the contestants are doing without her controlling them; which led Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and Miley Cyrus Twerkin engaged and she was one of the attendees. Episode 6 (also known as the Wedding Special) She was first seen swimming in the heart-shaped pool. As Kelly set Hermione to get a snack from the Vending Machine, she heard a certain word (''Douchetitty) by a Sim; which her believe it was Awkward. After she grabbed a snack, she headed towards the tub to bathe. She again was seen reading a book next to Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus; as Kelly was ranting about the food, and later seen being insulted by Awkward. Later, As the wedding occured, she left early. Episode 7 She is first seen yelling at Awkward and Peeta Mellark in their sleep, so she could read a book, this led Kelly describe her as a "Typical Bitch". Later, Hermione is seen sitting at the dining table, complaining how sleepy she was and then she went for a small stroll before she got onto the couch to nap. Then later, she was insulted by Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus which led them to fight against each other, where she won. Episode 8 Hermione was first seen heading towards the Ping Pong table for the Juice Pong Challenge, where she was paired against Awkward, where she lost against. She was seen later, grabbing a bowl of "Mac and Cheese". She was again seen in the death challenge, where like most of the contestants, she moved from one place to another. She was one of the survivors of the death challenge, where Awkward had died in. Episode 9 Hermione won the punishment and the punishment is going to be a free interesting makeover by Kelly. This punishment is first won by Harry Styles, from Season 2, where he was mutated from a human to a genie. Kelly designed Hermione's new look as "Ronald McDonald", the mascot of the fast-food service, McDonalds. Her new appearance is turqoise skin, a clown face and short, neck blonde haircut with red highlights and yellow eyes. Kelly did not mind changing the clothes, because she just wanted to give a very ''interesting ''makeover. Then later, Kelly spotted Hermione and The Neighbor interacting with one another, thinking of making The Neighbor a male, so they can make babies together. However, Kelly changed her mind about the idea. Episode 10 Hermione was first seen skinny dipping in the heart-shaped pool. As Kelly was setting up the pool for the death challenge, she thought that Hermione was sleeping Miley Miley Cyrus but it turns out to be Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, which made Kelly remember about her punishment from the previous episode. Then later, Hermione had participated in the death challenge, which was the most common challenge previously from Season 1. Kelly somehow cancelled her actions as the organizations of the challenge were wrong. As she arrives in the pool, she swam foward and somehow was glitched. She and the other semi-finalists was glitched by floating on the same place, instead of swimming from place to another; like they usually do. She appeared to be desperately hungry as a thought bubble appeared on the top of her head, while Kelly was ranting about the fence being too near to the sim thing. As Kelly made the time go by, not moments after it stopped Miley Miley Cyrus had died. Kelly was worried after she died, since alot of people were mad after the other Season 3's favorite Awkward had died, demanding that Kelly should bring her back from the dead. Kelly had explained that whatever happens in the game is not up to her. However, when Kelly had reseted the surviving contestants, but unexpectedly with Miley Miley Cyrus. Since It was unfair for the competition, she gave Miley her last birthday. In order for a memorial of Miley Cyrus, Kelly named the squirrel "Twerkin' Chippy". But unfortunetly always bites her, even on the first and last time they meet. She mourned for Miley Miley Cyrus, as she passed away. Then later, she participated in the pool challenge. Hermione, for once, was doing very good in the challenge. However, Peeta did a great job too, so Kelly predicted that it might be Peeta. As Kelly predicted, Peeta won the challenge against Hermione. She wasn't seen much until she passed by the competitors. She again participated against Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, where she lost. Episode 11 Hermione wasn't seen much since KPopp was focusing on Peeta Mellark, since he won the reward and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus, since she won the punishment. Later, Hermione was asked out on a date with The Mad Clapper from Episode 6, at the Miley's wedding. KPopp didn't mind about Hermione's date, since she was busy with the other two. Episode 12 Hermione was first seen heading out towards to a unspecified object or location. Then later, Hermione was seen chatting with Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus and stayed in the same position all day until night has fallen; where KPopp turned the free will on, for the contestants to do whatever they want, so if they want to have the death cake, they would have it without KPopp organizing everyone. Moments after turning the free will on, KPopp announced that she would throw party for the final three contestants, however changed to a funeral for the fallen contestants. Then later, KPopp removed the static cheat, so they would starve for the cake. Then later, Hermione was seen near the hot tub having a conversation with Joey Cyrus Twerkin and Pre-Twerk Miley Cyrus. Hermione later left the conversation to do a unspecified move and afterwards KPopp thought that Awkward's descendant was hitting on Hermione. Then later, the episode cuts where Hermione was being boo'ed by Victoria Miley Cyrus, which KPopp didn't notice, since she was focusing on Peeta and Tammy who were fighting about having "WooHoo", where KPopp said: "Oh No!". Then later, a window popped if Hermione is interested in a date with Brent Mellark, where KPopp thought it was for The Neighbor, where she accepted. Then later, The Neighbor came in to mourn for Peeta, not moments after she entered, Hermione died of hunger aswell. This fact maybe changed and will be done a redo where KPopp asked the viewers. Slideshow hermoineirl.jpg|Hermione Granger in Harry Potter Trivia *Hermione is the one of the only contestants to have their introduction filmed in the Create-A-Sim Mode. *Hermione is the fourth Harry Potter character to participate in The Hunger Games. The first three were Ronald Weasley (Season 1), Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy (Season 2). *Hermione is the third contestant to meet a original character from the actual game. The first two were June Honey Boo Boo and Awkward. *KPopp had stated that Hermione was kind of a "douche" and a "typical bitch" for the whole season. *Hermione is the third contestant from the Harry Potter franchise to make it to the semi-finals. The first two were Ronald Weasley in Season 1 and Harry Potter in Season 2. *She has eldery descendants who are pressumed married and played a huge role in Episode 9, because Kelly was pissed off by her descendants romantically interacting with each other. *Peeta and Hermione used to be romatincally involved with each other, until her punishment back in Episode 4. Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Supernatural Sims Category:2nd placed Contestants Category:Female